


Balanced

by bran4ever



Series: JuPeter [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Peter lies to himself a lot, Pining, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Self endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bran4ever/pseuds/bran4ever
Summary: Peter is balanced. (Physically, emotionally) Set right after Juno leaves at the end of season 1.





	Balanced

**Author's Note:**

> I am JuPeter trash, and I haven't gotten the comfort part of hurt/comfort down.

Balanced 17Jul2018

Peter is perfectly balanced. He'd say as much to anyone who asked him. He even looks it. One of Peter’s feet is firmly planted on the balcony railing. The other rises, slowly, his leg turning and arms extending, his chin lifting, until his pose is perfectly balanced. Peter has played a dancer many times, after all. 

His eyes close.

And-

he wavers. 

Peter's knees judder; his ankle beings to fold-

but he knows nothing of this. 

On the balcony, precisely balanced, the wind brings Peter a gift. It buffets him, anxious and concerned. It tries to lift his heart in this way:

It carried to Peter a scent. Mouldering and dank, salty and unhealthy, liquor and leather. The wind brings to Peter Juno. Juno, underground, slowly dying. Juno, held in his arms just inside the door of the balcony. Juno, before Peter could bring himself to let go long enough for the lady to bathe. 

The wind brings to Peter the sweet, sharp flavor of desert dust on a stranger's tongue. It brings eternity, expansive and alone. 

Peter relaxes, shifts, and returns to the still-not-still form of the perfectly balanced acrobat holding a difficult pose. And a single tear returns to the endless water cycle of Hyperion City.


End file.
